Primera Vez
by RedGlossyLips
Summary: Si leíste "Cupido" y quedaste con ganas de leer qué pasó entre Killua y Retz, eres libre de entrar aquí. [Contenido MA, leer disclaimer]


Hunter X Hunter no es mío.

_Este fic tiene contenido sexual explícito. Si eres menor de edad o no tienes el discernimiento necesario para leer, pasa de largo. _

_._

_._

* * *

Primera vez. 

.

Tieso como una momia. Así estaba Killua ahora. No estaba seguro si estaba bien todo aquello. Retz le había pedido dormir juntos, pero obviamente ese 'dormir' tenía otra connotación. Había tenido citas con una que otra chica por ahí, nada importante, no como para llegar a aquella situación, menos de una forma tan veloz como estaba ocurriendo ahora. Vaya que la titiritera tenía agallas.

En apenas una fracción de segundo, pasaron varias escenas de algunas de las tantas películas con contenido pornográfico que tanto le gustaba ver y con las cuales se masturbaba seguido. Pero no conseguía dar con 'la previa'. Generalmente, el tipo simplemente entraba al lugar y se encontraba con la mujer lista y en posición para el coito, y no era lo que quería para ese momento. Esto era la vida real y él no era un actor de aquellas películas.

—¿Sucede algo? —La voz de la rubia lo sacó de su trance—. ¿Acaso te arrepentiste? Si quieres, bueno, yo… —los nervios se apoderaban de ella nuevamente.

—¿Tienes que hablar tanto? —Supo por la expresión de ella que había cometido un error con esa pregunta—. Yo… es que…yo…este… ¡Ay, lo acepto, estoy nervioso! —Admitió por fin—. Es eso, no estoy arrepentido de venir contigo.

Retz parpadeó un par de veces evidenciando su perplejidad. —¿Es tu primera vez?

Ahora era el Zoldyck quien la observaba sorprendido. —¿La tuya no? —Vaya, y él se creía precoz para ciertas cosas…

—¡Por supuesto que sí! ¿Cómo crees?, tengo apenas quince recién cumplidos —se defendió—. Nunca he estado con nadie —dijo más tímidamente.

Killua se rascó la cabeza, segunda pregunta errónea. —Claro… yo… lo siento. No debí preguntar eso, además no es de mi incumbencia y...

—¿Tienes que hablar tanto? —Preguntó con ironía la rubia al tiempo que rodeaba el cuello del albino con sus brazos y devoraba su boca una vez más.

Aquello parecía más una invasión que un beso, Retz introdujo su lengua en la cavidad bucal del albino y la saboreó por completo. Eso fue suficiente para volver a encender el cuerpo del muchacho, que sintió cómo su torrente sanguíneo parecía recorrer sus venas con más velocidad poco a poco, haciendo que su corazón latiera con más fuerza.

A medida que la unión de sus bocas se volvía más y más exigente, la ropa comenzaba a estorbar, dado que Killua había tomado a Retz por la cintura suavemente y la sentó en sus caderas haciendo que cruzara las piernas tras su espalda, produciendo un evidente roce de ciertas zonas erógenas por sobre las telas.

—Deberías quitarte eso —apremió el chico cuando se separaron brevemente para tomar un poco de aire, mientras él hacía lo propio con su sudadera quitándosela rápidamente.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, la titiritera hizo volar el pulóver que llevaba puesto, el mismo que el Zoldyck le había facilitado horas antes. Al no llevar nada debajo, su busto que ya de plano no tenía nada y de eso Killua se había dado cuenta con anterioridad, quedó expuesto por completo ante la mirada fija y algo babosa del muchacho.

—No me mires así, ¿qué acaso nunca habías visto un par de pechos? —Lo increpó avergonzada.

Pero el albino no contestó. En cambio, llevó su mano izquierda directamente al seno derecho de la chica y comenzó a acariciarlo intensamente. Era tan suave, y del tamaño perfecto para sus manos. Sintió cómo el pezón se endurecía bajo su tacto y eso pareció excitarlo más, haciéndolo suspirar bajito. Atacó con su boca el cuello de Retz descendiendo lenta pero deliciosamente hasta su clavícula, allí infirió una pequeña mordida. La sensación que embargo a la muchacha tras esa acción la hizo soltar un gemido y aferrarse fuertemente a la espalda de Killua, buscando acomodarse bien sobre él para lograr una mayor fricción a la que hasta ese momento tenían.

El Zoldyck, que estaba entretenido en los senos de la rubia sintió que a él también le urgía aumentar el contacto, entonces deslizó su otra mano por entremedio de la falda y comenzó a rozar con dos de sus dedos la intimidad de ella por sobre su braga. En realidad no tenía mucha idea de qué estaba haciendo, pero de verdad que daba gracias infinitas a las revistas y todo tipo de cosas de índole sexual que desde siempre encontró en el cuarto de Milluki. En más de una ocasión vio y leyó alguna cosa ahí que hablaba acerca de cómo complacer a una chica y vaya que estaba dando resultado, ya que rápidamente pudo sentir la delgada tela de la prenda humedecerse entre sus dedos. Por supuesto, esa sensación no hizo otra cosa que dirigir la mayor parte del torrente sanguíneo a su entrepierna logrando acrecentar aún más su erección.

Killua buscó la mirada turquesa de Retz pero se encontraba perdida, absorta en el placer que le producía su toque. La tienda estaba hirviendo, entonces el Zoldyck volvió a tomarla por la cintura, pero esta vez para recostarla y dejarse caer suavemente sobre ella mientras diestramente le arrancaba la falda y junto con ella su ropa íntima. Pudo sentir como las manos de la chica se precipitaban por todo su torso, apretándolo fuertemente cuando él comenzó a brindarle caricias directamente sobre su sexo sin ninguna barrera intermedia. De pronto sintió la urgente necesidad de liberar su órgano viril que palpitaba fuerte dentro de su pantalón. Se desnudó por completo ante una estupefacta Retz que admiraba el cuerpo del adolescente centímetro a centímetro. Sintió la traviesa mano femenina en aquella zona tan necesitada, que de pronto comenzaba a masturbarlo a un ritmo bastante acelerado.

—¡No tan rápido! —Se quejó el albino de pronto.

—¿Lo hice muy fuerte? ¿Te dolió?

—No es eso… es que si lo haces así acabaré antes de tiempo —explicó al sentir sus pre seminales escurrirse libremente.

Retz lo besó nuevamente mientras comenzaba a revolver el cabello albo con desesperación, mientras que el Zoldyck recorría detalladamente esa figura y dejaba la boca de la chica en busca de cada espacio de piel que estuviera al alcance de su lengua. La situación era insostenible; ambos se morían por concretar el asunto. Killua separó las piernas de ella para acomodarse y con el pulso a mil por hora, comenzó a empujar adentrándose en ella poco a poco. Sabía que la rubia debía sentirse algo incómoda, incluso adolorida y por eso trató de ser lo más delicado que sus ganas le permitieron.

—¡Ah, Killua! —Se quejó. Podía sentir el miembro caliente dentro de ella, lo sentía enorme. Le dolía, escocía, pero sabía que sería sólo al comienzo. Dejó escapar un grito más fuerte que el anterior cuando el albino comenzó a retirarse para atacar nuevamente, pero rápidamente la sensación de molestia fue reemplazada por el placer; infinito, delicioso y adictivo placer.

Embestida tras embestida, el Zoldyck debía morderse los labios para no meter mucho ruido. Temía que Gon los escuchara desde la otra carpa, y el solo hecho de imaginarlo lo hacía sentir avergonzado. El interior de la titiritera era realmente estrecho y caliente. Nunca imaginó que así se sentiría en realidad tener sexo, ya que estaba acostumbrado a juguetear a solas con una de sus manos. Acallaba las exclamaciones de Retz devorando esos labios a mordidas, mientras aumentaba cada vez más la intensidad en los movimientos de ambos, en busca de mayor profundidad y nuevas sensaciones.

—¿Está bien así? ¿Te gusta? —Había levantado a la chica por las caderas, haciendo que ella cruzara las piernas tras su espalda mientras él la sujetaba por los muslos. Sólo recibió una ligera afirmación, estaba demasiado extasiada y él quería que se mantuviera de ese modo, era mucho más motivante.

Retz no tardó mucho más en alcanzar el clímax y, a pesar de que Killua hubiese querido prolongar más el momento, no pudo aguantarse al sentir las contracciones musculares de ella apretarlo firmemente. Iba a explotar, pero recordó un detalle importante a último minuto y pudo ver la misma preocupación en el rostro de su amante: no tenían protección alguna. Eso hizo que el albino se retirara de su interior rápidamente para acabar afuera.

—Eso estuvo cerca —un suspiro aliviado salía de sus labios, al tiempo que se dejaba caer al lado de la rubia, exhausto.

—Cierto —afirmó ella—. Para la próxima, me aseguraré de traer un preservativo…¿Sucede algo? —Pudo ver que el Zoldyck la miraba fijo y con expresión seria.

—Estuvo bien, ¿verdad? —Soltó como en un susurro—. Digo, no estuvo tan mal para ser la primera vez, ¿o sí?

La rubia se atacó de risa, lo que provocó un enrojecimiento total en el rostro pálido de Killua. —¿De verdad quieres que te califique? —Y llevó su mano a la barbilla, haciéndose la pensativa—. Mmmm… un cuatro puede ser. Máximo un cinco.

—¿¡Qué?! —Gritó el otro espantado—. ¿Tan bajo?

—Esas respuestas obtienes cuando haces preguntas absurdas —se burló la titiritera saltándole encima—. Ahora, si quieres mejorar podrías comenzar en un rato más —habló muy bajito a su oído mientras le pasaba la lengua por la oreja.

La expresión felina de Killua no se hizo esperar. Sonrió ladinamente. —Por supuesto, siempre y cuando no hagas tanto ruido, Gon tiene un excelente oído y podría asegurar que tus gritos se oyen desde la ciudad.

—¡Killua! —Y le golpeó el pecho con la mano empuñada y la cara roja como un tomate.

El chico le devolvió una mirada maliciosa. —¿Qué? ¿Acaso creíste que eras la única que puede bromear? —Río de buena gana—. Respecto a hacerlo de nuevo, no me molesta correrme fuera un par de veces más, aunque podríamos intentar otras cosas, ¿no crees?

—Eres un pervertido —regañó en broma—. Pero ni modo, dejaré que me enseñes.

Las imágenes que pasaron por la mente de Killua solo pudieron ser evidenciadas por la expresión reveladora de su rostro. —Tenemos toda la noche para eso —le guiñó el ojo de manera cómplice antes de arrebatarle un beso caliente una vez más.

.

.

* * *

.

Bueno, este es el lemmon que tenia pendiente para las cochinonas pervertidas que querían leer lo que pasó entre Killua y Retz esa noche. Gracias a todas por pasar a leer y por sus comentarios. Espero que haya sido de su agrado. No quise hacerlo más explícito por...¿la edad de ellos?

¡Nos leemos pronto!


End file.
